carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bumbleberry Jammed
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 14b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 13, 2008 |Image file = Ep14BS2.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Trueheart's Big Trip |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks}} is the second part of the fourteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary The Care Bears are picking bumbleberries in Rainshine Meadow. Grumpy mentions that he really likes bumbleberries, but doesn't want to share with everyone else. Grumpy travels around Rainshine Meadows and ends up discovering a bumbleberry bush hidden deep in a forest. Grumpy grabs a bunch of bumbleberries, and goes home to create his jam. Cheer smells the jam that Grumpy is cooking, but Grumpy lies and says he's washing his socks. Cheer realizes that Care Bears don't wear socks, and wonders what Grumpy is up to. Back in Rainshine Meadows, Cheer is picking bumbleberries when she sees Grumpy sneaking around. Cheer follows Grumpy and discovers his secret bumbleberry bush. Cheer scolds Grumpy for lying, but Grumpy says he's going to share the bush as soon as he's done picking all the berries he needs. Cheer doesn't want to lie, but Grumpy says this is just going to be their secret for a little while. Cheer leaves, but runs into True Heart who discovers the truth. Cheer realizes she told Grumpy's secret, and runs to his house to tell him. Grumpy comes up with a plan to keep his bumbleberry bush to himself. True Heart and Cheer try to return to the bumbleberry bush the next day, only to discover that it's been dug up. Cheer knows it was Grumpy who did it, and goes to his house. When Grumpy answers the door, Cheer can see the bush inside Grumpy's living room. Grumpy apologies for lying and being selfish. Grumpy's bumbleberry bush wilts since he uprooted it, but Cheer says she knows who can help. Share explains that uprooting the bumbleberry bush has made it sick. Grumpy offers to nurse it back to help, and True Heart and Cheer agree to help. It is explained that it will be a long time before the bush will produce bumbleberries again. Grumpy shows off all the bumbleberry jam he's made, and says he's willing to share it. He hands the jars to Share, Cheer, and True Heart, so they can all enjoy it. Errors * When Cheer confesses the location of Grumpy's bumbleberry bush, True Heart is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14BS3.png * Cheer's line, "It's going to be a long time before you can pick any bumbleberries from it" is incorrectly spoken by Share's voice actor. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep14BS6.png Trivia * The bears visit Rainshine Meadows, which hasn't appeared since debuting in the episode with the same name. * Cheer says she didn't know Grumpy liked bumbleberries, even though Cheer is the one who told Grumpy where he could find bumbleberries for his stew in the episode A Little Help. * When Grumpy confesses that he lied, he says that lying "made his stomach feel jittery." He had previous mentioned this to Share in the episode Tell-Tale Tummy. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes